Kaeru
by Tea1908
Summary: Pensamientos del grandioso Fudou Akio sobre su gran (des)amor.
1. Chapter 1

Sentado en ese anden, está un joven adulto de ojos verdes viendo llover, recordando con nostalgia, con sus ojos aguados confundiéndose bajo el llanto del cielo, viendo los carros pasar rápidamente, la gente corriendo como tratando de huir de la lluvia.

-Que ingenuos.

Como si hubiera algo perturbara a Fudou, él joven se levanta de su sosiego, camina unos cuantos metros hasta aquel puente, ese en el que tal vez todo terminaría y levantado su cara afilada al cielo, sintiendo el agua fría caer sobre su rostro y su cabello castaño, comenzó a recordar…

* * *

><p>El cereal crujía, los dientes se movían, los ojos pardos estaban fijos, quietos, inmóviles como un antílope cautivado por los ojos amenazantes de un león hambriento.<p>

Cucharada tras cucharada el cereal ingresaba en esa boca, esa boca roja a la que quería besar, esa boca roja que le susurraba cosas al oído.

Su cabello era azul, o verde, o aguamarina, era abundante, era cabello y ya.

-¿Alguna vez te has tirado de un edificio en llamas? ¿Has sentido la adrenalina que corre por tus venas al huir de una pelea callejera? ¿Has sentido el vidrio cortar tu cara, y la cerveza tocar tus ojos?

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? Claro, luego que "_Kaeru me siento mal, Kaeru tengo resaca…". _Te dije que el alcohol y la droga no hacen buena mella Akio.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente.

Él era así, era adrenalina, era Lsd y marihuana. Era una jeringa, una línea de cocaína hecha en el infierno. Era odio a la gente en general, pero él no era gente, él era él y ya está.

Solíamos sentarnos en el piso, contra la pared y ver el techo estrellado, lleno de manchas, de mosquitos, de escritos, de porquería.

-Francamente, si sigues conmigo, terminaras perdido en ningún lugar.

-Resulta que ese suena como un lugar al que iría.

Un suave beso en los labios. Ya no necesitaba droga. Él era mejor que el éxtasis, que la cocaína y la marihuana, todas juntas, con un Red Bull, o tal vez una Peak. Él era él.

Le decía nada, pero aun así sabia más de lo que yo quería que supiera. Era un hombre misterioso, un gitano, un embaucador, era un sábado a las 10:15 y un porro de 15 centímetros. Era un trip con la lengua de los Stone, el chico nada, el chico todo. Era el chico que se había ido con mi corazón envuelto en una cobija sucia y me había dejado encerrado, moribundo, alcohólico y melancólico en un hotel de mala muerte en el centro de una ciudad Cosmopolitan, llena de edificios y vagabundos desnudos, de travestis que putean y de actores porno en progreso.

Era el amante en mi cama… y la pistola en mi cabeza…

-Kaeru, Kaeru, Kaeru…

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Si están leyendo Caso IE113, tranquilos, esto es solo un one-shot que tenía que añadir a este maravilloso mundo, sí seguiré mi otra historia.

Quisiera pedir disculpas de antemano, puesto que mis horarios de escritura –por tanto los de actualización– están un poco descuadrados, pero recién entre a estudiar y la carrera demanda mucho de mi tiempo. Aun así me doy tiempos para escribir.

Referente a dos reviews que recibí en Caso IE113, quisiera responderles por aquí, puesto que aún se demora el capítulo nuevo de susodicha historia.

**Sakura:** Bueno, muchas gracias por palabras tan gentiles, espero seguir manteniendo tu gusto por mi escritura. Debo decirte que no, el odio es algo con lo que no estoy familiarizada. Te aconsejo dejar a un lado un sentimiento tan agotador y que adoptes una postura más elegante: desea con toda tu alma que a tal mujer (y si alguien más lee estas palabras, acomódenlo a su situación) le vaya muy bien en la vida.

¿Por qué hacer esto? La respuesta es muuuy simple: saldas una deuda con el Karma y no volverás a sufrir tontamente. ¡Que le vaya tan bien que le ofrezcan un gran trabajo en la otra punta del mundo! ¡Que le den una beca en una universidad prestigiosa fuera del país! Si tus problemas escalan otros niveles (acoso, un nivel físico, etc.) dile a alguien que esté en condiciones de ayudarte. Un profesor, un jefe, un psicólogo de tu lugar de trabajo, alguien. Nunca caigas tan bajo de liarte a golpes, pues, seas hombre o mujer, nunca hay razón para violentarse de manera física. No temas por alguna represaría por exponer tus problemas, puesto que puedes encontrar a un amigo de los problemas (¡Experiencia!) o la solución. Mantén la fe, pues esto es lo único que nadie te puede quitar.

Espero, de corazón, que te haya ayudado. Y si quieres comentarme algo más, no dudes en contarme como te fue. Estaré atenta por si algo, y pediré a los dioses por tu bien.

**L:** Es una grata sorpresa encontrar este tipo de mensajes. Acepto tu petición: escribiré algo sobre mi vida amorosa. Si te contará algo, perdería el toque de intriga que siempre busco en mis historias, pero si puedo contarte que me he enamorado (estoy, de echo) y he sentido el desamor. Me han herido, he llorado y reído. Y más que nada, quiero invitarte a ti y a todos a que abracen al amor. Amar y ser amado es algo complejo, puedes encontrar muchos sapos en el camino, pero siempre habrá un príncipe al final del camino. ¡Experiencia!

**¡Un beso, un abrazo y hasta la próxima, esperando que no sea lejano!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tenía 23 años y se sentía de 59. Se levantaba de manera pesada, temprano y con un mal sabor en la boca.

Su apartamento era color crema, desde el piso hasta el techo. Su novio nunca había querido cambiar el suelo ni el tono. Le daba nauseas cada que entraba a su casa. Akio decía que el cambio era algo innecesario, pero Kazemaru sabía que era por falta de dinero. Y por pereza.

El desayuno era cereal. Cereal de una marca de supermercado. Cucharada tras cucharada sentía ese sabor arenoso y acartonado entrar en su boca. Fijo la mirada frente, a los ojos de Akio. Eran verdes, verdes como los de un gato. A Ichirouta le encantaban pero odiaba cuando Fudou se quedaba mirándolo fijamente, como si fuera un acosador. Pero el problema radicaba en que Akio sí era un acosador.

¿Cómo había llegado a parar allí?

-¿Alguna vez te has tirado de un edificio en llamas? ¿Has sentido la adrenalina que corre por tus venas al huir de una pelea callejera? ¿Has sentido el vidrio cortar tu cara, y la cerveza tocar tus ojos?

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? Claro, luego que "Kaeru me siento mal, Kaeru tengo resaca…". Te dije que el alcohol y la droga no hacen buena mella, Akio.

El de ojos verdes sonrió y por costumbre Kazemaru devolvió la sonrisa. Últimamente la costumbre y la rutina eran lo que los mantenía juntos.

Cuando no tenían dinero ni ganas de hacer nada entraban al otro cuarto. El cuarto de Fudou. Las paredes estaban sucias, escritas con cada palabra grosera habida y por haber: todas escritas por el puño y letra del dueño de la habitación. La rutina de siempre: sin dinero para salir pero sí para beber.

La rutina…

-Si sigues conmigo terminaras perdido en ningún lugar.

¿Era cierto? En el fondo lo sabía, pero Kazemaru prefería no pensar en ello. ¿Por qué amaba a Fudou? Últimamente se lo preguntaba con más frecuencia.

Y cada vez era más difícil darle una respuesta.

-Resulta que suena como un lugar al que iría…

Y aunque se había tardado tres minutos en contestar, era cierto. Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo más?

Kazemaru lo sabía todo. Él sabía más de lo que Fudou y él mismo querían. Él sabía de las drogas, del alcohol, de las pastas, el redbull, de los negocios sucios… de todo. También sabía de otras cosas, cosas no tan complicadas como la banda y los paseos nocturnos. Kazemaru sabía de lo bueno, de lo malo y de lo peor.

¿Tenía que soportar eso? No. Sus labios demostraban su amor, pero… él ya no era un niño. Ahora era un adulto y Fudou no parecía feliz de crecer. Siendo un adolescente pensaba que el amor lo podía todo, que el amor era la fuerza más poderosa del mundo. Claro que tenía sus dudas, pero a los 17 todo era posible

Ahora, con 23 años, sus dudas se estaban convirtiendo en certezas.

Después de una larga práctica en el equipo local al que había entrado junto con Akio (práctica a la que Fudou no asistió) llego a casa. El color crema de las paredes lo recibió con una frialdad enorme. Fijo su vista en la mesa plástica junto con las sillas, todas de diferentes colores puesto que las habían comprado en una tienda de segunda. El fuerte olor de las casi cincuenta botellas a medio terminar que estaban en el fregadero le produjeron una arcada y su estómago gruño.

En el frigorífico no había nada. Ni queso ni galletas: nada. Cerró con fuerza la puerta del electrodoméstico y una botella se estrelló en el suelo. No se molestó en limpiar.

Era simplemente demasiado para él.

Corriendo se dirigió a la habitación. Abrió el armario de color crema y en su morral metió la poca ropa que cabía. Sus prendas, antaño hermosas y costosas, apestaban a cigarrillo, cerveza y vino barato. Con gesto agotado se sentó en la cama y las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir a sus ojos. Tomo la foto que estaba en la mesa de noche, junto al closet, y la quito del marco.

Brevemente pensó en Fudou. ¿Qué haría cuando se enterará de su ida? Evito esa línea de pensamientos y tomo su mochila. Giro la cabeza y en el cuarto de Fudou estaba el susodicho, desmayado en la sucia alfombra. Más lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y empezó a ahogarse. Se obligó a caminar hacía la puerta. Tomo su billetera y dejo, en efectivo, alrededor de dos mil dólares sobre la mesa.

Cerro la puerta con llave y con una presión en el pecho tomo un taxi.

-¿A dónde lo llevo?

Kazemaru fijo los ojos (que ya estaban rojos) en el taxista. Tenía los ojos verdes, pero eran tan diferentes a los de Akio que le parecieron un insulto.

-Al aeropuerto.

Con una fuerza renovada, saco su celular y mientras el aparato lo conectaba, se secó la cara.

-¿Hola?

-Gouenji, acepto la plaza.

-¿Kazemaru? ¿Estás bien?

Esa era la pregunta que quería evitar. Que ingenuo había sido al pensar que podría escapar de ella victorioso.

-Luego hablamos. Por favor, no le digas a nadie. ¿Aún es un secreto, cierto?

-Sí. Solo tú, Toramaru y Afuro.

-¿Crees que ser Ishido es una buena idea?

-Estoy seguro.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré.

-Kazemaru, sé que dijiste que luego… pero ¿qué paso con Fudou?

Ichirouta se quedó callado. Sintió como un quejido salía del fondo de su pecho y más lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

-Lo dejé.

-De acuerdo, hablaremos a tu llegada.

-Adiós.

Cuando Kazemaru colgó boto por la ventana el aparato. Sintió que una parte de su alma se había roto, pero pensó que era lo mejor.

Se iba a embarcar en una situación aún más peligrosa.

Y para ello, tenía que ser una nueva persona.

* * *

><p><strong>Nephra:<strong> Bueno, esto fue lo que salió a raíz de tu petición. Ojala te guste. Añadí un poco de IEGO, obviamente diferente. Al ver GO sentí que Ishido tenía que ser alguien del equipo, ya que la forma no correspondía a Kageyama. Al descubrir que Gouenji era Ishido, algo en mi cabeza se encendió y pienso que Kaeru era un agente secreto perfecto. Aquí intente hacerlo.

**¡Gracias por seguir la historia! Un beso y pronto actualizaré "Caso 113IE".**


End file.
